1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to system and method of measuring and monitoring torque in a rotorcraft drive system.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, the mast torque in a rotorcraft main rotor mast, such as a helicopter main rotor mast, can be measured by measuring the rotational phase shift, or torsion, between a precision gear attached to the top of the helicopter mast and an identical precision gear attached to the bottom of the helicopter mast. The rotational phase shift between these two gears, which is caused by the twisting of the helicopter mast, can be measured using an inductance device. However, such a system that measures rotational phase shift is less desirable in some rotor mast implementations.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for measuring torque in a main rotor mast. Further, there is a need for a system and method for measuring torque in a tail rotor drive shaft.